Seasons
by LostID
Summary: She waited for him. For him to show a sign. Any sign. She waited for so long it became a nightmare. She had no choice but to forget. It was the only way she could runaway.


** Author's Note:**This is kinda short. More of a prologue really, but I'll just leave at that. I'm either too lazy too add or dunno what to add, or maybe it's both? hmm... well hope you guys enjoy!

(For those that read this already)Okay I redid the chapter. I didn't really like it and it was way too short. I'm not really liking the title either but I'll just leave at that. Sorry. ' ... hehe... I really didn't do anything (literately!) besides add. I just added a little bit more to it. You can always just look down and read where you left off. I put 2 lines ,or 3, from where it ended so yeah... I'm not actually sure where I'm going with this right now but I'll know when I get there. When you start on something one day and then start again another you can lose those plot bunnies in your head and new ones form. hehehe. So I dunno... Anyways. Enjoy! Por favor! lol lookie me speaking Spanish!

Disclaimer: No I don't own this. I wonder how many people would go to the lengths and claim it theirs??? Or how far would they go???

**Seasons**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

All she wanted was for him to show a sign. Anything would have been fine for her. That was all she wanted and waited for. But how long can you wait for something before you want nothing more then to get rid of it? 

She waited and waited. She knew she couldn't wait forever. She needed to move on, but she didn't want to. She waited for so long, she had forgotten. It was her only escaped. It was her only way out.

* * *

"Doctor we need you here right now!", was all that was heard from the phone. 

Kagura was on her way home until she had gotten the phone call. She had been in the hospital all day, she was hoping that tonight would be a night off. It was a wonder if she will ever get one.

Kagura was a young lady in her late twenties. She was very dedicated to her work. Independence and pride was one of her main features.Stubborn to the heart with no patience. She loved being on her own and was very strong-willed. She lived alone happily, sort of. Has a crazy temper but is reasonable half the time. It's not a surprise that she loves her job. She gives orders and nurses are off.

didn't really bother her that her night was canceled but she does what she has to do. She did this everyday after all, she was a doctor and was need twenty four seven. Being a doctor was tiresome and time consuming. Working in the hospital has made her short tempered and restless. Her complexion paled and her hair is always in a messy bun. But looks aren't everything. She didn't have time to worry about how she dress or how she looked.; however, she was still attractive. She had wavy hair as dark as night. A body that was slim yet curvy. Long back and long legs. Her lips were red and slightly plump. She was lightly toned but with the strength one would question. And lastly, the thing that made her stood out the most, her eyes. The color of blood, ones that were so captivating, one would be trapped.

"Accident is it?" she quietly said to herself.

* * *

His body hurt left and right. His head was killing him. What was this that was so heavy on him? He tried to move it, but it seemed as if it weigh a ton. He couldn't even move his fingers. His eyelids were so heavy. Someone must have glued his eyes shut because it was hard enough to try to open them. 

"He still seems to be asleep. Please do keep your voices low," was all he heard until he came in contact blood red eyes.

Those eyes. Those red, piercing eyes. He wasn't able to see anything yet those eyes were as clear as day to him. So passionate and so familiar.

"Sesshoumaru!" and just like that his dream ended and his nightmare started to begin. "Keh! It's about time you woke up."

"Are you really awake Sesshourmaru-sama? Sesshoumaru-sama?" a small little brown headed girl asked.

Sesshoumaru did not even bother to ask. His head hurt as it is and his brother was just making it worst by arguing with his girlfriend. He knew well that it was pointless and they would just end up with more questions. Instead he stayed where he was (like if he could move) and closed his eyes. He ignored all the sounds in the background and started thinking about those eyes again, thinking about them. Whose where they? Why did he even care? Why did they look so familiar? _This blanket is really heavy, _he thought to himself. Eventually sleep got the better of him.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------New Part:--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

"Quiet, you foolish girl!"

Waking up to the sound of his daughter and assistant, wasn't something he had expected nor wanted. He loved his daughter and his assistant helped, sometimes, but this was not the time. His head was still hurting and his room suddenly became a lot smaller and a whole lot whiter.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're awake!" said his cheerful daughter.

"You foolish girl! You have just awaken Sesshoumaru-sama!" scolded his assistant.

"You did too!" Rin shouted back.

"Quiet Rin." Sesshoumaru plainly said.

"Okay!" Rin obliged and that was the end of it.

It is obvious to the plain eye that Rin was not Sesshoumaru's biological daughter. They have nothing in common, not even in their looks. Rin had the big, round brown eyes with long, straight brown hair to match them. She has a bubbly and spontaneous personality. Extremely shy around new people and strangers (sometimes). She easily won the hearts of everyone with her cute little smile and that small little ponytail on the left side of her head. Always smiling and giggling, she makes friends right and left.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was a complete opposite of Rin. He had long, straight silky sliver(slash white) hair and almond shape golden eyes. He never once spoke a word unless necessary. Even when he spoke, there were never anymore then a few words. He was plain and straight forward. He never smiled or laughed. He always had s a straight face on and spoke in an emotionless, cold manner. His tall and built structure only added to his intimidating presence. Sesshoumaru's personality can only be described as a knife. A sharpe stainless steel knife. He was probably the most stubborn guy ever. You can not get him to change his mind about anything. There was nothing you can do and say that would. Whatever he said was final and anything he did was his business and none of anybody's concern. He was a man of business and money. He did want he needed (sort of) and talked to the necessary people to get what he wanted. You are to never get in his way or questioned him.

Jaken, his assistant, supported anything Sesshoumaru did or said. Jaken was a small short man one would call him a midget(no offense!). His enormous eyes were so unproportional to his little head, that it looked so abnormal. He had a nose that was on crack and, who knows how old he really is. Believe it or not, he was once a cult leader. It wasn't till Sesshoumaru saved him from an enemy cult, that Jaken started following him. Sesshoumaru was a god to Jaken. He would try his best to protect him, even when he makes a fool out of himself.

Jaken and Rin though have one thing they share in common. They are both very loyal and obedient to Sesshoumaru. No one understands Sesshoumaru's doing or what goes on in his head and no one dare to ask.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you must recover quickly or -"Jaken said before he was cut off by a knock on the door as someone enter.

"Hello Mr. Taiyoukai. I am Dr. Kaze", she said grabbing a clip board on the side of his bed.

"What is his condition!"Jaken asked with haste.

Kagura answered, "He is fine. No major damage. A small head injury, a few cuts and bruises a sprain on the left risk. He needs to do is stay in bed a few more days-"

"Do you know who Sesshoumaru-sama is?! He can't stay in bed! He has business to attend to!" Jaken rudely interrupted.

"He's fine. Look! He can take-"

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

Kagura turned her head his was stared into his eyes. His eyes glowed like the sun. She couldn't look away. Everyone seemed to disappear. The room all of a sudden became dark and the only light was his eyes. She was paralyze. Everything was frozen in time. She wanted to run. There was something about them that reminded her of someone. Someone she didn't want to remember.

"-it. Who are you?"

_Had she forgotten already? Is this really her? What is she doing here? Where am I?_

* * *

End of Chapter 1 

So how did y'all like??? Not bad for my first right??? or did it sucked that bad??? plz review!


End file.
